greyhawkfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Heironeous
| domini = Bene, Legge, Guerra | arma preferita = Spada lunga, Ascia da battaglia | fonte = Dei e Semidei | pagina = }} Heironeous è il Dio Oeridiano della Giustizia, della Guerra e del Valore. Descrizione Heironeous appare come un uomo alto in cotta di maglia finemente lavorata con dei capelli castano dorato. La sua pelle ha dei riflessi ramati ed è immune alla maggior parte delle armi a causa di una soluzione segreta nota come meersalm. La sua arma tipica è un ascia da battaglia, anche se sempre più spesso viene visto impugnare una spada lunga. Relazioni Heironeous è fratellastro e nemico giurato di Hextor. Entrambi sono figli di Stern Alia, la dea oeridana della cultura, della maternità e della legge. Un altro fratellastro Stratis, viene citato nel gioco di miniature Chainmail, ma è deceduto. Heironeous promosse l'ascensione divina di Murlynd e da allora rimase sempre in buoni rapporti con lui. Heironeous ha una figlia, una dea-angelo conosciuta come il Calice di Heironeous. La sua esistenza è però tenuta segreta. Normalmente Heironeous considera tutti gli dei che si oppongono al male degli alleati, mentre considera coloro che compiono malefatte nemici. E' particolarmente in buoni rapporti con Al'Akbar, Allitur, Bahamut, Daern, Delleb, Fortubo, Johydee, Mayaheine, Murlynd, Pelor, Pholtus, Rao, Saint Cuthbert, Zilchus e Zodal. La sua rigida lealtà alle leggi spesso lo mette in contrasto con Trithereon. Trova che Olidammara sia spesso fastidioso, ma lo tollera per il suo grande senso dell'umorismo. Heironeous si considera nemico giurato di Beltar, Bralm, Damaran, Erythnul, Hextor, Iuz, Kyuss, Kurell, Llerg, Meyanok, Pyremius, Ralishaz, Raxivort, Syrul, Tezcatlipoca, Tharizdun, Tiamat, Tlaloc, Vara, Vecna e Wastri. Dogma Il Codice di Heironeous Il Codice di Heironeous si compone di tre serie di doveri: *'Dovere verso il Popolo'. Questo dovere sottolinea il coraggio, la giustizia, la misericordia, valore, protezione dei deboli e la fedeltà ai superiori della chiesa di ufficiale e giusta legge. *'Dovere dell'Arcipaladino'. Questo dovere sottolinea l'obbedienza alla Heironeous stesso, la devozione alla chiesa e la crociata del bene contro il male, mettendo i bisogni della chiesa e la fede al di sopra di quelli mortali. *'Dovere verso le Signore'. Questo dovere riguarda il concetto di amore cortese, la devozione alla propria amata e di rispetto verso tutte le donne in generale. Scritture Adoratori Chierici Paladini Ordini Affiliati Reame Il reame di Heironeous, conosciuto come i Campi della Gloria, si trova su Venya, il terzo dei Sette Cieli Ascendendi di Celestia. Templi e Rituali I templi e i santuari di Heironeous si possono trovare in tutte le Flanaess. La sua chiesa è la religione di stato a Nyrond e nelle Terre dello Scudo, e la sua fede è forte anche a Bissel, nella metà settentrionale di Furyondy, nella Grande Marca, a Irongate, nel Regno di Keoland, a Sterich, e nella Contea di Urnst. Tra i più importanti luoghi di culto ci sono il Santuario di Heironeous a Greyhawk, così come una cappella a Diamond Lake. Il Regno di Thalland una volta era un importante centro della fede di Heironeous. Ci sono diversi templi Heironeous a Chendl, ma il più importante si chiama la Spira della Gloria, il cui sommo sacerdote è il Signore della Gloria Gaeraeth Heldenster. Lo Scudo Riconquistato è una grande cattedrale a Critwall. Ha appena iniziato a essere ricostruita dopo essere stata distrutta dalle forze di Iuz durante le Guerre di Greyhawk. Il suo alto sacerdote è l'Abate Roderick Docamald. I templi dell'Arcipaladino sono decorati con ornamenti blu e argento, e spesso vi sono rappresentazioni di Heironeous trionfante in vetro colorato. I rituali e i testi sacri di Heironeous sono tutti in Vecchio Oeridiano. I servizi ad Heironeous comprendono inni trionfali di battaglia, offerte alle statue in rame del Dio, e la condivisione di pasti sostanziosi come la carne, il vino rosso (con moderazione) e stufati speziati di frutto-kara. Prova del Valore Prima di avanzare di grado, i sacerdoti di Heironeous devono dimostrare in maniera inequivocabile il loro coraggio, onore e senso di giustizia. La natura di questa prova è molto varia, ma si rivelano sempre attraverso la preghiera e visioni divine. La prova può variare da una dimostrazione di forza d'animo, che può essere completata entro il tempio, fino addirittura ad una crociata contro le forze del male. Giorni Sacri Miti e Leggende La Rivalità dei Fratelli Il Calice di Heironeous Quello che probabilmente è il punto più basso della rivalità fra Heironeous ed Hextor è raccontato in un mito segreto noto solo ai più alti vertici dell'Ordine del Calice, un ramo dei cavalieri di Heironeous. I più credono che il Calice di Heironeous sia una potente reliquia custodita dal Concilio del Fulmine, i maestri dell'ordine. La verità, conosciuta solo da questi maestri, è che il Calice di Heironeous è in realtà la figlia di Heironeous, una giovane dea-angelo rapita da Hextor che la consegò poi a Dispater per discolparsi dal crimine commesso. L'ordine del Ordine del Calice venne fondato proprio per tentare di recuperare la figlia del dio e riportarla fra le braccia dl padre. Bibliografia *Richard Baker, James Jacobs, e Steve Winter. Lords of Madness. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. *Conforti, Steven, ed. Living Greyhawk Official Listing of Deities for Use in the Campaign, version 2.0. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2005. Disponibile online:http://www.wizards.com/rpga/downloads/LG_Deities.zip *Bruce R. Cordell. Difensori della Fede. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1999. *Gary Gygax. "The Deities and Demigods of the World of Greyhawk." Dragon Magazine #67. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1982. *-----. World of Greyhawk Fantasy Game Setting. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1983. *Gary Holian. "Paladins of Greyhawk." Dungeon Magazine #104. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2003. *Gary Holian, Erik Mona, Sean K. Reynolds, e Frederick Weining. Living Greyhawk Gazetteer. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2000. *McVey, Geoffrey. "Small Gods." Dragon Magazine #293. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Moore, Roger E. Moore. The Adventure Begins. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1998. *Douglas Niles, e Carl Sargent. The City of Greyhawk. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1989. *David Noonan. Perfetto Sacerdote. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2004. *-----. Player's Handbook II. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. *Chris Pramas. "The Armies of Thalos." Dragon Magazine #287. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *-----. "The Empire of Ravilla." Dragon Magazine #285. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2001. *Rich Redman, Skip Williams, e James Wyatt. Dei e Semidei. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2002. *Sean K. Reynolds. "Core Beliefs: Heironeous." Dragon Magazine #354. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *-----. "Core Beliefs: Hextor." Dragon Magazine #356. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007. *Carl Sargent. From the Ashes. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1992. *-----. Ivid the Undying. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, unpublished. Available online: http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/dnd/downloads *Matthew Sernett, Dave Noonan, Ari Marmell, e Robert J. Schwalb. Tome of Magic. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006. Categoria:Divinità Categoria:Divinità Intermedia